The name of the curse is
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Spin-off dari Years of Youth milik tasyatazzu. Albafica percaya bahwa ia dikutuk Minos, Slytherin binal yang senang menggodainya. Dan nama kutukan itu adalah...
1. I Longing

_Praise belong to budota, karena belum terkenal aja fanfic YoY-nya udah ada spin-off-nya begini :D_

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **The name of the curse is...

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Spin-off dari Years of Youth milik tasyatazzu. Albafica percaya bahwa ia dikutuk Minos, Slytherin binal yang senang menggodainya. Dan nama kutukan itu adalah...

**Warnings: **OOC. Parah. _Shounen-ai bordering yaoi_. Canon HP yang diporak-porandakan karena lebur dengan canon SS. _Possible_ typo(s).

**Tribute: **Untuk budota, manusia gamang yang menginspirasi pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk Sisil dan Wina, yang roleplay konyol MinosAlba-nya juga menjadi sumber inspirasi.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori, Years of Youth © tasyatazzu

.

.

.

**I. Longing**

.

.

.

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin ramai oleh murid-murid kelas satu yang mulai dijejali oleh tugas-tugas dengan tingkat kesulitan yang, menurut mereka, tidak manusiawi. Hanya beberapa senior yang berada di sana—sisanya memilih untuk menunggu waktu makan malam di luar. Senior-senior yang ada di sana rata-rata juga tengah berusaha menyelesaikan tugas mereka, dan di antara mereka ada seseorang yang menguasai sebuah sofa panjang seorang diri, dan buku-buku tebal miliknya dengan seenak jidat ia letakkan di sofa panjang lain di seberangnya.

Minos, nama senior itu.

Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu panjang itu berulang kali mengalihkan pandangannya—dari buku berhuruf Rune Kuno yang terbuka di samping tempatnya duduk, ke perkamen yang ia penuhi dengan terjemahan-terjemahan, kembali ke buku, lalu kembali lagi ke perkamennya, begitu terus hingga ia mencapai ujung perkamen dan harus menulis lanjutannya di lembar perkamen baru.

"Perlu, ya, menyita jatah tempat duduk orang-orang seperti ini?"

Suara rendah nan familiar membuatnya berhenti menarikan pena bulu di atas perkamen. Menoleh, ia melihat salah seorang sahabatnya berdiri di sofa yang menjadi tempat istirahat buku-bukunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kau mau duduk di sana, pinggirkan dengan rapi, ya, Rhade. Kalau sampai ada halamannya yang rusak, kau yang harus mendengarkan ceramah Madam Metis."

Rhadamanthys mendengus pelan dan mulai merapikan buku-buku tersebut, menumpuknya menjadi satu tumpukan tinggi yang ia letakkan di dekat kaki sofa, baru mendudukan pantatnya di atas tempat duduk dengan tengkorak sebagai motif kainnya. "Sudah kubilang untuk mengurangi kegiatan mengusili anak orang, 'kan? Kau ini seorang Prefek—hukumanmu akan jadi lebih berat dari yang lain."

"Aku tidak minta untuk dianugerahi posisi kehormatan ini, 'kok," Minos menyahut kalem, kembali menulis di atas perkamen. "Kalau kau mau menggantikanku, bilang saja pada Profesor Hades atau Profesor Zeus."

"Terlalu merepotkan."

Minos tertawa, lalu berhenti menulis lagi, kali ini karena ia sudah mencapai ujung bab. Bangkit ke posisi duduk yang baik dan benar, ia bergerak merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu melirik bergulung-gulung perkamen yang sudah ia isi dengan terjemahan aksara-aksara Rune Kuno. Masih ada enam buku lagi yang harus ia terjemahkan, dan kalau tidak ingat bahwa tongkatnya diancam disita oleh Profesor Hades jika ia tidak menuntaskan hukumannya yang satu ini, ia pasti sudah membakar buku-buku tersebut.

Memang salahnya yang, meskipun telah diberikan amanat untuk menjadi Prefek—yang berarti harus menuruti peraturan-peraturan dan menjadi suri tauladan bagi junior-juniornya—dari asrama Slytherin, membiarkan bahkan ikut serta dalam pem-_bully_-an gadis Hufflepuff kelas satu minggu lalu. Tapi, tetap saja ia ingin mengutuki tugas jahanam yang ditimpakan Kepala Asrama-nya padanya. Gara-gara hukuman yang harus ia jalani ini kesempatannya untuk menjahili Albafica berkurang drastis dan—

Minos tercenung, teringat sesuatu. "Rhade, kau sadar, tidak, akhir-akhir ini kalau aku bertemu Albafica dia langsung lari seperti melihat setan?"

"Mungkin dia memang menganggapmu setan," Rhadamanthys menjawab asal-asalan sambil matanya tetap terpancang pada buku _Transfigurasi Kelas Menengah_ di pangkuannya.

"Aku serius, Rhada. Kau dan aku sama-sama sering melihatnya ingin mendatangiku tapi tiap kali kutatap ia langsung kabur. Entah kenapa. Meskipun aku merasa dia lucu sekali kalau bersikap aneh begitu, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi bosan dan jengkel!"

"Mungkin dia mau mengagetkanmu dari belakang tapi kau keburu menemukannya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergeser ke samping, menghindari lemparan bantalan sofa yang melayang ke arah kepalanya.

"Rhadamanthys!"

"Untuk apa kau mengeluh padaku? Aku bukan dia, jadi mana aku tahu alasan dia kabur menghindarimu!" Rhadamanthys balas berteriak, jengkel. "Mungkin akhirnya dia benar-benar marah karena kau terlalu banyak berbuat iseng! Coba saja kau hitung, sudah berapa kali kau menunjukkan sifat jelekmu itu di depannya semenjak kalian bertemu tahun lalu?"

Dahi Minos berkerut—meskipun tidak begitu terlihat karena poninya yang terlewat panjang—begitu sahabatnya itu menyebutkan kata 'tahun lalu'. Sebuah peristiwa spesifik terputar kembali di dalam kepalanya, seperti rekaman film lama.

.

.

.

_"Pelajaran tadi menyenangkan!" adalah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir murid-murid kelas empat yang baru saja menyelesaikan kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam siang itu. Atau setidaknya, itulah pendapat mereka yang sukses terhindar dari cedera selama mereka memelajari cara melancarkan dua dari tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan._

_Minos setuju bahwa tadi adalah kelas paling menyenangkan selama tiga tahun lebih ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dia, yang memang termasuk dalam jajaran murid-murid kesayangan Profesor Thanatos dan Profesor Aphrodite karena cepat menguasai apa-apa saja yang mereka ajarkan, tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti saat menggunakan Kutukan Imperius dan Cruciatus kepada laba-laba yang menjadi target latihan para murid. Ia malah merasa menemukan kesenangan tersendiri saat berulangkali ia membuat laba-laba miliknya , yang berada di bawah pengaruh Kutukan Imperius, menari atau bersalto ria di atas meja._

_"Hei, kita boleh latihan di luar kelas, nggak, 'sih?" celetuk si rambut perak saat ia dan dua sahabatnya duduk bersama di bawah naungan pohon ek besar, tak jauh dari lapangan berlatih Quidditch, sambil memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya di antara jari-jarinya.__ Samar-samar terdengar suara murid-murid Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw yang tengah melakukan latih tanding._

_Aiacos, yang sibuk berkutat dengan tugas Ramalan-nya, menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan _di tangannya. "Ya… datangi saja tempatnya Profesor Hermes, ketok pintunya dan sapa beliau sambil bilang, 'permisi, Sir, pinjam beberapa peliharaan And__a untuk saya gunakan berlatuh Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, ya', begitu."_

_"Gila kamu." Minos tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu berhenti saat melihat dua orang bocah Hufflepuff melintas kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka beristirahat. Seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Lagian, kenapa harus meminjam peliharaannya dan beresiko didetensi kalau-kalau hewan-hewan kesayangannya itu terluka, kalau kita bisa memakai manusia sebagai target?"_

_Rhadamanthys berhenti menulis pada perkamennya dan menatap Minos curiga, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Minos yang jatuh kepada dua junior malang, yang membuatnya terkesiap. "Jangan bilang kamu mau—"_

_Minos menjawab keraguan Rhadamanthys dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah salah satu dari dua pemuda yang tanpa prasangka apapun berjalan melewati mereka. Lantang, ia meneriakkan "_Imperio!_" dan kilatan samar terpercik dari ujung tongkat, menyambar targetnya. Sang target, seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan kulit pucat dan rambut cokelat jerami sebahu, seketika berhenti berjalan dan membuat temannya ikut-ikutan berhenti._

_"Sinting!" Aiacos mendesis pelan, akhirnya berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya dan ikut-ikutan memandangi korban Minos. "Kamu tahu kita dilarang Profesor Hades—"_

_"Sush, diam sajalah. Lihat, biar kusuruh dia kemari supaya kalian bisa latihan Kutukan Cruciatus menggunakan tubuhnya."_

_"Dan temannya itu?"_

_"_Stupefy!_"_

_Adalah tongkat Rhadamanthys yang memercikan cahaya merah dari ujungnya, sukses membuat kawan dari target Minos jatuh pingsan. Aiacos menatap kawannya yang berambut keemasan itu tidak percaya._

_"Cepat bawa ke sini, Minos. Aku harus segera bisa menguasai kutukan itu supaya bisa kugunakan pada Kardia kalau kesempatannya datang."_

_Minos menyeringai lebar dan mengangguk. Targetnya berjalan lambat mendekati tempat mereka duduk di bawah pohon (padahal Minos sudah memerintahkannya untuk berlari menggunakan perintah dari batinnya—mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa mengendalikan manusia di bawah Kutukan Imperius, pikirnya). Rhadamanthys siap melancarkan Kutukan Cruciatus. Aiacos menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi tahu ia tidak bisa mengubah pendirian dua sahabatnya itu sehingga ia memilih untuk diam menonton._

_Namun, ketika jarak di antara kedua kubu tinggal satu meter, sang target tiba-tiba menarik tongkat sihirnya dari dalam jubah dan mengarahkannya pada Minos, yang saking kagetnya tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa._

_"_Sectumsempra!_"_

_Kilat terang dan detik berikutnya yang Minos tahu adalah beberapa benda robek karena sabetan cepat dari si Hufflepuff. Lengan jubahnya, lengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan di dalamnya, kulitnya, pembuluh darahnya. Reaksinya masih lambat, hingga telinganya mendengar Aiacos berteriak "Bocah keparat! Kembali kau!" dan melihat targetnya berlari menjauh sambil mengirimkan kembang api berwarna ungu ke udara._

_"Sialan." Rhadamanthys menggerutu pelan, lalu buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Tidak usah dikejar, Aiacos. Sebaiknya kita cepat lari dari sini dan bawa Minos ke bangsal rumah sakit. Anak-anak Hufflepuff yang sedang berlatih Quidditch pasti ke sini sebentar lagi."_

_Tidak punya pilihan lain, ketiganya mengangkuti barang bawaan masing-masing dan melesat kabur sebelum mereka bisa ditemukan siapapun, berniat bersembunyi di bangsal rumah sakit selama beberapa saat sambil membiarkan luka Minos dirawat. Namun sial, belum juga perawatan kepada lengan Minos selesai, pintu bangsal menjeblak membuka dan muncul Profesor Athena, Profesor Hades, juga seorang Prefek Hufflepuff yang diekori korban Kutukan Imperius Minos tadi. Jadilah mereka bertiga dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet di Hogwarts selama seminggu penuh ditambah tugas menulis esai untuk bidang Sejarah Sihir dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, satu buah esai tiap harinya._

_Di luar dugaan, Minos sama sekali tidak keberatan menjalani hukuman tersebut—tidak seperti Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys yang benar-benar jera dan tidak berani lagi berlatih Kutukan Tak Termaafkan pada junior-junior atau murid asrama lain. Bahkan ketika diceramahi di bangsal rumah sakit, ia tampak tidak menyesal atau tertekan oleh aura opresif yang menguar dari dua pengajar di hadapannya._

_Ia penasaran, lalu berakhir ketagihan._

_Tiap kali ia mencoba melancarkan kutukan Imperius pada hewan-hewan kecil yang salah memilih melintas di depannya, tiap kali juga ia berhasil membuat mereka melakukan hal-hal ekstrim—seperti lalat yang ia paksa untuk berseliweran di depan wajah Profesor Hermes ketika beliau menerangkan tentang unicorn dan pegasus. Beberapa kali ia jadikan sahabatnya kelinci percobaan dan ia selalu berhasil membuat mereka melakukan hal-hal konyol yang tidak mereka inginkan—membuat Rhadamanthys bertingkah romantis pada salah seorang junior mereka, Kagaho, misalnya._

_Tapi, tiap kali ia coba menguasai satu orang spesifik dengan kutukan itu, tiap kali juga ia gagal karena sang target berhasil mematahkannya._

_Albafica, nama sang target. Pemilik keteguhan hati yang cukup kuat untuk mematahkan kekuatan kutukan yang ia lancarkan._

_Ia penasaran, lalu berakhir ketagihan._

_Ketika komunikasi di antara mereka tak lagi cukup dipuaskan dengan lempar kutukan-tolak kutukan, Minos mulai mendekati Albafica, mencoba mencari tahu rahasia kekuatan mentalnya yang sebegitu dahsyat; mencoba menyelidiki titik lemah targetnya tersayang. Mendekati, dalam artian berkali-kali mengajaknya bicara, memberikan candaan yang tidak dianggap lucu sama sekali oleh si cantik bertahi lalat, dan mengisengi dengan Mantera Penggelitik atau semacamnya._

_Sekali waktu, Aiacos iseng menanyainya, "Kenapa kau gigih sekali ingin membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu?". Dan Minos menemukan dirinya terdiam lama, tidak bisa menjawab._

_Kenapa? Apa yang spesial darinya, selain kecantikannya yang membuatnya dianugerahi gelar Primadona oleh para siswa Hogwarts secara sembunyi-sembunyi, yang membuat Slytherin kelas lima yang terkenal jarang menyukai sesuatu dan lumayan sering memandang rendah junior dari asrama sendiri apalagi murid asrama lain?_

_Minos menemukan jawabannya saat ia sekali lagi melempar Kutukan Imperius ke arah Albafica dan sekali lagi juga usahanya digagalkan. Segera ia berlari menemui Aiacos yang, tak memedulikan fakta bahwa dirinya basah kuyup terkena Mantera Aguamenti yang dilancarkan sang Hufflepuff. Tersenyum lebar di hadapan sahabatnya yang berambut hitam, yang masih setengah kaget karena Minos baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi asrama mereka sambil tunggang langgang seperti dikejar setan, ia berkata,_

_"Aku jatuh cinta pada keteguhannya. Pada keberaniannya untuk menentangku. Belum pernah kulihat dua kualitas itu dalam diri orang lain—belum pernah ada yang secemerlang miliknya!"_

.

.

.

Lamunan Minos berakhir tepat ketika Aiacos masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera mendekati kedua sofa yang dikuasai olehnya dan Rhadamanthys. "Yo, anak-anak rajin. Kira-kira kalian sudah bisa dapat Outstanding di semua pelajaran, belum?"

"Kau juga seharusnya mulai belajar serius, Aiacos. Jangan pacaran dengan gadis Hufflepuff-mu itu terus." Rhadamanthys memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Malas, ah. Dapat nilai E untuk lima mata pelajaran sudah cukup bagiku, 'kok. Lagipula, boleh, dong, sesekali kencan dengan Violate untuk melepas stress! Masuk tahun kelima ini benar-benar beban mental, tahu! Sedikit-sedikit pasti guru-guru kita membicarakan O.W.L. lagi, O.W.L. lagi. Menyebalkan." Aiacos mendengus sebal sambil mendudukan diri di samping si rambut emas, lalu melempar cengiran lebar ke arah sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, pujaan hatimu mencari, 'tuh."

Minos, yang baru saja memungut kembali pena bulunya dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatan menerjemahnya, mengerjap heran. "Albafica?"

"Siapa lagi? Sudah kusuruh dia untuk menunggumu di depan pintu masuk."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.


	2. II Oblivious

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **The name of the curse is...

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Spin-off dari Years of Youth milik tasyatazzu. Albafica percaya bahwa ia dikutuk Minos, Slytherin binal yang senang menggodainya. Dan nama kutukan itu adalah...

**Warnings: **OOC. Parah. _Shounen-ai bordering yaoi_. Canon HP yang diporak-porandakan karena lebur dengan canon SS. _Possible_ typo(s).

**Tribute: **Untuk budota, manusia gamang yang menginspirasi pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk Sisil dan Wina, yang roleplay konyol MinosAlba-nya juga menjadi sumber inspirasi.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori, Years of Youth © tasyatazzu

.

.

.

**II. Oblivious**

.

.

.

Albafica tidak pernah suka mendatangi Menara Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Ia tidak suka dengan aura mencekam yang menyambutnya setiap kali ia menapakkan kaki memasuki menara tinggi semi-lingkaran tersebut. Ia tidak suka hawa dingin yang tampaknya hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya seorang. Bahkan setelah lima tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, ia tidak pernah bisa membiasakan diri dengan keganjilan-keganjilan yang ia alami di menara itu—sama sekali tidak. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya mendatangi tempat itu selain saat jam pelajaran yang telah ditentukan—berusaha untuk tidak mendapat detensi dari Profesor Hades, misalnya.

Namun kali ini, ia harus memaksakan diri untuk melawan rasa tidak sukanya. Ia ada urusan yang benar-benar mendesak dengan pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

(Bukan, bukan detensi. Tipikal Hufflepuff rajin, baik, dan berbudi pekerti luhur sepertinya mana mungkin kena detensi?)

Albafica berhenti melangkah begitu kakinya berhasil membawanya ke lantai dua (sambil merutuk, _kenapa ruang pengajar harus diletakkan di lantai dua dan di lantai satu malah ada ruang kantor kepala asrama Gryffindor?_). Ia bersandar pada dinding, mencoba mengatur nafas sebentar sambil memikirkan kembali tujuannya menemui Profesor Hades.

_Karena… karena si sinting itu melempar kutukan yang tidak kukenali. Ya. Si sinting bedebah itu._

Menghela napas sekali lagi dan Albafica melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kantor Profesor Hades, yang untungnya tidak begitu jauh dari tangga menara. Sekali lagi pemuda berambut cokelat jerami itu menarik dan menghela napas setelah tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud, lalu mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya dua kali.

"Silahkan."

Suara baritone yang sedikit teredam oleh dinding ruangan sampai di telinga Albafica, membuatnya secara refleks meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya membuka. Segera ia menemukan sosok guru yang dicarinya, yang ternyata tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Pria tampan berambut hitam bersanding dengan pria lain yang mengenakan jubah yang didominasi warna putih dan emas.

"Wah, Albafica," si jubah putih-emas itu tersenyum lucu. "Mengejutkan sekali melihatmu di sini. Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau ben—"

"Selamat sore, Sir Apollo, Profesor Hades," Albafica segera memotong kalimat yang nyaris membuatnya dipandang buruk oleh Profesor Hades. Apollo meresponnya dengan tawa pelan.

"Selamat sore." Sang guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu mengangguk, tampaknya tidak peduli dengan apa yang hendak diucapkan rekannya tadi. "Duduklah. Kau bilang kau ingin bertanya tentang suatu kutukan."

"Oh, kalau kalian mau berdiskusi panjang, biarkan aku undur diri terlebih dahulu," Apollo bergerak mendekati pintu, namun berhenti saat Albafica menghalanginya.

"Tidak… sebaiknya Anda tinggal saja, Sir, karena saya juga berniat menanyai Anda."

"Aku?"

"Duduk saja, Apollo." Suara Hades seolah memerintah. Ia sendiri sudah duduk di kursinya, di belakang meja kerjanya. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal separuh. "Dan habiskan teh yang kau minta ini."

Tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu, Apollo lalu bergerak mendekati salah satu kursi di depan meja Hades. Albafica mengikuti dengan sedikit ragu dan duduk di kursi lainnya, menggeser furnitur itu sedikit agar ia bisa menghadap kedua staf sekolah di depannya saat berbicara nanti.

Hades menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat teko teh melayang pelan di udara, memindahkan isinya ke cangkir kosong—untuk Albafica—sebelum kemudian membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan _to the point_. "Jadi, kutukan apa yang kau maksud?"

Hufflepuff muda itu bermain dengan ujung _vest_ abu-abu-kuning yang ia kenakan. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, hendak berbicara namun suaranya tidak keluar selama beberapa menit, seolah-olah penjelasan dan pertanyaan yang ia persiapkan tadi pagi menghilang entah ke mana. Meski begitu, Apollo dan Hades dengan sabar menunggu. Mereka, toh, tidak punya agenda lain hingga waktu makan malam nanti.

"Saya…" Apollo sudah menambah teh dua kali ketika Albafica menemukan kembali suara dan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. "… merasa aneh sejak kejadian minggu lalu."

"Minggu lalu… maksudmu, yang kamu jatuh ke danau dan ditolong oleh Minos?"

Albafica memberikan anggukan positif untuk menjawab pertanyaan Apollo itu. Wajahnya memanas karena kembali teringat peristiwa memalukan minggu lalu… dan pertama kalinya ia merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

_Harusnya sore itu menjadi sore di musim gugur yang damai bagi Albafica._

_Harusnya._

_Namun, pada kenyataannya rencana bersantainya—duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang tak jauh dari danau sambil membaca _Het Ijs Kasteel en de Dansende Fontein—_terganggu ketika suara teriakan mencapai telinganya. Ia, yang pada dasarnya berjiwa penolong, segera berlari ke tempat kejadian perkara sambil menenteng novel yang tak jadi ia baca dan satu tangan masuk ke dalam jubah, berusaha mencari tongkat sihirnya._

_Begitu mendekat, ia temukan bahwa yang berteriak tadi adalah salah seorang juniornya; seorang gadis Hufflepuff kelas __satu yang, kalau tidak salah, bernama Agatha. Gadis itu __melayang di udara, berayun berbahaya di tepian danau, masih menjerit dan setengah menangis dalam usahanya untuk menarik perhatian siapapun yang cukup baik hati dan dekat untuk menolongnya. Ya, seseorang sedang mengerjainya, dan tidak sulit untuk menemukan si pelaku._

_Berdiri tak jauh dari sana adalah gerombolan pemuda-pemuda Slytherin, yang nyaris semuanya tidak ia kenali. Hanya satu yang ia ingat wajah dan namanya, karena pemuda yang dimaksud memang terkenal di kalangan warga Hogwarts akan ketengilan sekaligus kecerdasannya, juga karena ia sering digodai oleh pemuda tersebut. Minos, nama pemuda itu; Prefek Slytherin dari kelas lima._

_"Bocah ini berisik sekali." Albafica bisa mendengar salah seorang dari gerombolan itu, yang memegang kendali tongkat dan pastinya pelaku yang melancarkan Mantera Melayang pada Agatha, menggerutu, lalu menoleh ke arah Minos. "Apa ada mantera yang bisa kita gunakan untuk membungkam mulutnya?"_

_Minos menyeringai lebar. "Ada _Silencing Charm. _Tapi, daripada menggunakan mantera, sepertinya lebih praktis kalau kita ceburkan dia—"_

_"Minos!"_

_Kalimat si surai keperakan terhenti dan ia ikut menoleh bersama dengan kawan-kawannya. Ada kilat kegirangan melintas di mata Minos saat ia melihat Albafica berjalan mendekati mereka dengan ekspresi gusar tertera jelas di wajah. Seringai yang sudah terpampang sejak tadi bertambah lebar seiring dengan memendeknya jarak di antara Hufflepuff kelas empat dan rombongan Slytherin._

_"Selamat sore, Albafica. Dari seminggu yang lalu kau tidak berubah—masih tetap cantik meski melotot sadis begitu."_

_Albafica tidak menggubris basa-basi Minos dan langsung ke titik permasalahan. "Turunkan gadis itu sekarang juga."_

_Minos terdiam lama, membuat Albafica sedikit curiga. Dari gelagatnya, tampaknya sang senior sedang memikirkan sebuah taktik licik... dan memang benar._

_"Baiklah, akan kami turunkan."_

_Albafica mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ucapan si rambut perak, tak percaya. Ia melihat Minos menoleh ke arah si pemegang tongkat sambil berkata, "Byaku, turunkan gadis itu... ke danau."_

_Bersamaan dengan melebarnya cengiran di wajah si pemilik tongkat—Byaku, Albafica menarik tongkatnya sendiri, membuang novel yang ia bawa ke tanah dan berlari ke arah Agatha. Tongkatnya ia arahkan kepada gadis malang itu, dan berteriak sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari gerakan tangan Byaku._

_"_Accio!_"_

_Dengan rambut sedikit basah karena tercelup ke dalam danau dan batok kepala nyaris membentur batu di tepian, tubuh Agatha tertarik oleh Mantera Pemanggil yang dilancarkan Albafica, melesat ke arah pelukan pemuda Hufflepuff yang menyongsongnya. Lucunya, saat Albafica berhasil meraih lengan Agatha dan membuat gadis itu mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, ia sendiri malah terpeleset dan berakhir jatuh, masuk ke dalam danau._

_Ia tidak ingat apalagi yang terjadi setelah Agatha menatap kaget dirinya yang tercebur karena semuanya langsung berubah gelap. Ia pingsan. Dan begitu kesadarannya kembali yang ia temukan adalah Agatha yang menangis di sampingnya sambil berulang-ulang memanggil namanya dan Minos yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Slytherin kelas lima itu basah kuyup dan jubahnya hilang entah ke mana. Tangannya memegang tongkat, yang ia arahkan kepada rombongan Slytherin yang tadi bersamanya. Kelompok itu sendiri terduduk di tanah dan tampak tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun—efek Kutukan Pembeku Tubuh._

_Tak lama Apollo datang bersama beberapa orang guru dan Prefek. Mereka membantu penyihir penyembuh itu mengangkut Albafica ke bangsal rumah sakit. Di atas tandu, ia bisa melihat Minos dan kawan-kawannya dihampiri oleh Hades, yang sepertinya memarahi mereka karena lagi-lagi membuat keributan. Matanya kembali terasa berat, namun sebelum benar-benar menutup, ia menyadari bahwa Minos mengabaikan ceramah Kepala Asrama-nya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Albafica sambil tersenyum. Senyum lega yang hangat._

_Albafica bangun ketika hari telah malam dan Apollo baru selesai makan malam di Aula Besar. Sambil memakan makan malam jatahnya, Albafica mendengarkan cerita sang perawat mengenai apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri._

_Tentang Agatha yang ngotot ingin menunggui Albafica namun akhirnya menyerah saat Profesor Athena menghardiknya. Tentang Hades yang mendetensi berat murid-murid Slytherin yang mengisengi Agatha. Tentang Minos yang dihukum menerjemahkan sepuluh buku tebal yang ditulis dengan aksara Rune Kuno. Tentang Minos yang terjun untuk menyelamatkannya yang tenggelam di danau lalu langsung melempari rekan-rekannya dengan Kutukan Pembeku Tubuh setelah ia naik ke daratan dengan Albafica yang tak sadarkan diri tersampir di bahunya._

_"Kenapa dia menolongku?" Albafica bertanya, bingung. Kenapa Prefek Slytherin yang dikenal sering mengisengi murid-murid dari asrama lain itu mau menolong dirinya yang seorang Hufflepuff?_

_Apollo mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Kalau kau penasaran, tanya saja langsung pada orangnya. Sekalian berterima kasih, karena kudengar ia melakukan pertolongan pertama untukmu sebelum aku dan yang lainnya tiba di sana."_

_Maka itulah yang dilakukan Albafica begitu ia merasa lebih baik dan diijinkan meninggalkan bangsal rumah sakit—mencari Minos untuk meluruskan segalanya. Ia, yang mengira bahwa anak kelas enam yang satu itu masih berada di Aula Besar untuk makan malam, segera menemukan sosok berambut keperakan yang dicarinya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menghampiri meja Slytherin, namun langkahnya berhenti saat Minos menoleh dan sadar bahwa Albafica berjalan ke arahnya._

_Dan entah kenapa, saat Minos tersenyum lebar, Albafica merasa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh dan kakinya malah membawanya kabur meninggalkan Aula Besar, membuat beberapa orang—termasuk Minos—menatapnya kebingungan._

.

.

.

Apollo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, kau masih belum berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menolongmu?"

Albafica mengangguk lemah. "Entah kenapa setiap kali saya hendak menghampirinya dan tatapan kami bertemu, muncul hasrat untuk berlari menjauh. Jantung saya juga berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan wajah saya terasa panas. Saya yakin ini ulah Minos!"

"Dan kenapa kau menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Giliran Hades yang bertanya.

"Karena... karena saya sempat melihatnya tersenyum geli sebelum saya berlari menjauhinya. Ia pasti melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh saya—entah memanterai saya dengan kutukan apa saat saya sedang tak sadarkan diri—yang membuat saya tidak bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya, dan karena itulah ia tertawa tiap kali saya bereaksi aneh seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan!"

Apollo dan Hades saling pandang selama beberapa saat, seolah-olah sedang membaca pikiran satu sama lain dan kini mengobrol melalui kontak batin. Setelahnya mereka kembali menatap Albafica, namun hanya Apollo yang membuka suara. "Kau bilang, jantungmu berdebar kencang, wajahmu memanas, dan kau jadi salah tingkah saat ditatap Minos?"

"Benar." Albafica mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih mantap. Kecemasan tersirat di manik biru mudanya. "Ini bukan kutukan berbahaya, 'kan, Sir? Profesor? Pasti ada cara untuk menangkalnya."

"Kau serius menganggapnya kutukan?"

"... Memangnya bukan?"

Hades mendengus—atau sebenarnya ia sedang tertawa dari hidung?—sementara Apollo menepuk dahinya sambil bergumam, "Kenapa anak-anak Hufflepuff polos level dewa seperti ini, Ya Tuhan..." Albafica hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, bingung dengan reaksi dua orang dewasa di depannya.

"Sir—?"

"Oke. Anggap saja ini kutukan dan, sayangnya, tidak ada cara untuk menangkalnya." Apollo berkata tegas sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tapi, tenang saja. Ada cara untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kalau kau mau tahu, kemari dan dekatkan kupingmu."

Albafica sedikit ragu dengan perintah Apollo. Tidak ada cara menangkalnya, namun ia akan merasa lebih baik jika melakukan apa yang akan disarankan sang perawat? Apakah yang dimaksud ia tidak akan merasa terlalu terganggu oleh reaksi-reaksi aneh yang timbul, seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang? Itu... lebih baik daripada terus-terusan khawatir, 'sih. Jadilah ia menurut dan meninggalkan kursinya, sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan kupingnya ke wajah Apollo.

Hades menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri sambil menunggu Apollo selesai menyesatkan—err, memberitahu sebuah kontra-kutukan pada Albafica.

"... apa benar aku harus melakukan hal itu, Sir?"

"Kalau kau mau terus-terusan lari saat bertemu dengannya, 'sih, tidak dilakukan juga tidak masalah."

Pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Pasrah. Ia mengucap salam dan pamit undur diri, lalu menghilang di balik pintu untuk segera melakukan instruksi Apollo. Hades, usai meneguk tehnya, melirik rekan kerjanya tajam.

"Kau suka sekali mencomblangkan bocah-bocah itu."

Apollo hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.


	3. III Verification

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **The name of the curse is...

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Spin-off dari Years of Youth milik tasyatazzu. Albafica percaya bahwa ia dikutuk Minos, Slytherin binal yang senang menggodainya. Dan nama kutukan itu adalah...

**Warnings: **OOC. Parah. _Shounen-ai bordering yaoi_. Canon HP yang diporak-porandakan karena lebur dengan canon SS. _Possible_ typo(s).

**Tribute: **Untuk budota, manusia gamang yang menginspirasi pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk Sisil dan Wina, yang roleplay konyol MinosAlba-nya juga menjadi sumber inspirasi.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori, Years of Youth © tasyatazzu

.

.

.

**III. Verification**

.

.

.

Aiacos tidak berbohong. Albafica benar sedang menunggunya di luar ruang rekreasi Slytherin, bersandar pada tembok di seberang pintu masuk. Matanya tertuju pada lantai yang dipijaknya—masih menolak bertatapan langsung dengan Minos; masih takut tubuhnya akan bergerak sendiri dan tungkainya membawanya berlari, kabur dari ruang bawah tanah itu. Mereka berdiri diam di hadapan satu sama lain, sama-sama bungkam lama, hingga percakapan dibuka.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menemuiku sampai mendatangi asramaku segala." Minos tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk dalam usahanya untuk menatap lurus manik biru Albafica. "Ada apa, hm? Apa sudah lelah menghindariku selama seminggu ini?"

Hufflepuff muda itu mengerutkan dahinya, heran. "Ya, terima kasih atas kutukan yang kau lancarkan padaku."

Sepasang mata dengan iris keabuan mengerjap bingung. "Kutukan?"

"Jangan mencoba berkelit!" Albafica mendesis jengkel, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Minos. "Kutukan yang kau berikan padaku saat aku pingsan minggu lalu. Gara-gara itu aku jadi tidak bisa..." Kalimatnya terputus dan ia memalingkan wajahnya—entah untuk alasan apa.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Minos mencoba mendesaknya.

Albafica menggumam pelan, yang tidak bisa ditangkap telinga Minos. Pemuda kelas empat itu akhirnya menghela napas dan, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, mencengkeram kerah baju yang dikenakan seniornya. Memaksa senior yang dimaksud untuk membungkuk agar ia bisa memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi selama sepersekian detik.

Sepersekian detik yang cukup untuk membuat pipi Minos tetap terasa hangat hingga lima menit ke depan.

Sepersekian detik yang cukup untuk membuat wajah Albafica yang biasanya berwarna pucat berubah kemerahan seperti jerawat matang.

Sepersekian detik yang terhubung dengan tiga menit penuh keheningan yang kaku dan membuat kikuk, yang baru terpecahkan dengan ucapan Albafica.

"Kenapa tidak bekerja...?"

Slytherin kelas lima itu tersadar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Kecupan tadi!" Albafica membalas, setengah berteriak saking frustrasinya dia. "Sir Apollo bilang kalau aku melakukannya aku akan merasa lebih tenang, tapi sekarang malah... argh!"

Minos memandangi Albafica yang mencak-mencak sendiri karena alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa juga anak itu membawa-bawa nama perawat Hogwarts yang kadang suka iseng itu ke dalam pembicaraan mereka? Dan apa maksudnya, 'kutukan yang dilancarkannya minggu lalu'? Ia tidak ingat pernah mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk menyerang Albafica dengan mantera apapun minggu lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Albafica?

"Albafica, Cantik, coba tenang dulu." Ia memegangi pundak si rambut cokelat, secara efektif membuat Albafica berhenti dari memukuli tembok ruang bawah tanah yang tak berdosa. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, mulai dari apa yang kau maksud dengan kutukan yang kau terima dariku. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingat pernah mengacungkan tongkatmu ke arahmu!"

Awalnya Albafica tampak ragu dan enggan bercerita, namun akhirnya ia menurut. Mulailah ia bercerita, dari apa yang ia ingat tentang kejadian di danau sampai mendatangi ruang kantor Profesor Hades untuk curhat kepada sang guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan si perawat Hogwarts. Selama Albafica menyerocos panjang lebar, Minos sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum geli. Perlahan-lahan ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya ini, dan ketika sampai di penghujung cerita, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Yang jelas membuat Albafica merengut kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Minos memegangi perutnya, masih merasa geli. "Sebentar, biarkan aku tertawa sampai puas dulu!"

Jengkel tapi tidak punya banyak pilihan, Albafica membiarkan Minos tertawa selama lima menit. Setelah berangsur-angsur tawa si rambut perak itu mereda, sol sepatunya mulai beradu dengan lantai, tanda ia mulai merasa tak sabar. "Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang lucu dari ceritaku," tuntutnya ketus.

"Eits, tidak usah marah-marah begitu." Keeper kebanggaan Slytherin itu menyeringai lebar. "Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik kita bahas tentang kutukan yang kau sebut-sebut itu. Kau yakin Profesor Hades dan Sir Apollo tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang apa yang kau derita sekarang?"

"Sudah kuceritakan semua yang mereka katakan padamu, Minos."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menjelaskannya padamu."

"Jadi, benar kalau kau yang—"

Kalimatnya berhenti ketika ia terdorong ke tembok di belakangnya dan terperangkap di bawah tubuh besar Minos. Dalam posisi seperti itu, sang senior terlihat lebih mengintimidasi daripada biasanya. Sekian lama berhadapan dengan Minos dan keisengannya, baru kali ini Albafica merasa gentar dan juga bergairah... dalam berbagai arti.

"Mungkin benar aku yang memberimu kutukan itu." Minos menangkup wajah Albafica dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu adalah porselen mahal yang mudah pecah. "Tapi itu adil. Karena kau yang duluan memberiku kutukan yang sama."

Rasa heran terefleksi di manik biru yang mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa wajahmu memanas saat memandangiku? Aku juga. Kau salah tingkah dan panik saat berhadapan denganku? Aku juga, meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan. Kau merasa jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat?" Segera ia tarik kepala Albafica mendekat, dibenamkannya di dalam pelukannya dengan posisi telinga menempel pada dadanya. "Aku juga."

Wajah Albafica kini seperti kepiting rebus—merah dan panas. Minos tak berdusta. Dalam posisi barunya, bisa ia dengarkan jantung Minos berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Seperti genderang yang ditabuh oleh orang yang dirasuki setan musik; cepat tapi merdu di telinga. Albafica sendiri merasa jantungnya berdetak sama cepatnya, seolah berduet dengan irama jantung Minos.

"Nah." Minos kembali bersuara setelah sekian lama mereka bertahan di posisi itu. "Kau tahu apa nama kutukan ini?"

"Aku—tidak. Tidak tahu."

Dirasakannya pelukan Minos merenggang, dan Albafica pun mendongak. Kali ini tak ada keinginan untuk lari menjauhi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Malahan, ia merasa ingin terus-terusan menatap wajah yang tengah tersenyum damai dan perlahan turun mendekat, memendekan jarak di antara bibir mereka berdua hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

Bibir mereka bertautan erat, saling melumat dan mengulum dalam kekuatan yang tak seimbang. Maklum, yang satu lumayan baru dalam hal ini dan melakukannya sesuai insting; sebagaimana tubuhnya refleks merespon gerakan-gerakan lawannya. Ketika lidah ikut bergabung, yang lebih muda mengaku kalah dan membiarkan dirinya dibimbing. Lama sekali keduanya beradu hingga yang lebih tua berhenti, memundurkan wajah tanpa memedulikan untaian air ludah yang selama beberapa detik menghubungkan lidah mereka satu sama lain. Seringai puas tersungging di wajah sang Slytherin melihat Hufflepuff-nya tersayang sedikit terengah dengan ekspresi setengah tak kosong.

"Kutukan ini," Minos melap wajah Albafica dengan ujung lengan jubahnya, "bernama 'cinta'. Dilancarkan tanpa disadari yang melancarkan. Aku korbanmu, dan kau korbanku. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada penangkal yang bisa efektif membuatmu terlepas dari pengaruhnya."

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada. Temanmu dari asrama yang sama, Violate, bisa menjamin ucapanku."

"Selamanya aku akan merasa seperti ini jika berada di dekatmu?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Buru-buru Albafica menggeleng dan memegang pergelangan tangan Minos yang masih bertengger di pipinya. "Bukannya tidak suka. Aku merasa... nyaman, tiap kali kau menyentuhku seperti ini. Hanya ingin tahu apakah aku bisa merasakannya terus."

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau kau mau jadi pacarku."

"Pacar?" Kata itu terkecap di lidah seperti rasa makanan yang belum pernah ia cicipi sebelumnya.

Slytherin kelas lima itu mengangguk, tersenyum sambil mempertemukan dahinya yang tertutup poni dengan dahi Albafica. "Pacar. Kekasih. _Paramour_. _Amator_. _Amasiunculus_. Tidak mau?" [1]

"Aku—"

"Belum selesai juga mesra-mesraannya?"

Keduanya kontan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Ke arah Aiacos dan Rhadamanthys yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Aiacos terlihat mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, sementara Rhadamanthys melipat tangan di depan dada dan mengerutkan kening, jelas terlihat tak sabar.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kalian mau pacaran dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, tapi," pemuda dengan surai keemasan itu mulai meninggikan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya, "perhatikan waktu dan tempat! Ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan anak-anak yang tadinya mau ke Aula Besar mengurungkan niat mereka karena menemukan kalian bermesraan di sini!"

Kembali wajah Albafica berubah merah padam, sementara Minos sendiri tertawa pelan—sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Sori, sori. Suruh mereka keluar sekarang, deh. Aku dan Albafica juga akan ke Aula Besar sekarang."

"Seharusnya kalian lakukan itu daritadi." Rhadamanthys menghela napas jengkel lalu berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi. Aiacos yang tadi keluar bersama dengannya tidak mengikuti, namun mendekati Minos untuk meninju pelan bahu Prefek Slytherin satu itu, tanpa suara mengucap "_Way go, mate!_" lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan baru itu.

"Nah."

Albafica merasakan tangannya digenggam, lalu tubuhnya ditarik ke depan, dipaksa berjalan mengikuti dia yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita makan malam, Albafica!"

Kaget dan panik, selama beberapa detik pertama Hufflepuff kelas empat itu mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kuat itu. Namun ketika mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dan tiba di koridor; ketika Minos menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih diikuti; ketika Albafica sekali lagi melihat senyum damai itu, ia pasrah. Mengaku kalah dari pengaruh kutukan bernama cinta.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] Amator dan Amansiuculus: sama-sama berarti _paramour_, atau kekasih di luar hubungan suami-istri. Bahasa Latin.


	4. IV Epilogue

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **The name of the curse is...

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Spin-off dari Years of Youth milik tasyatazzu. Albafica percaya bahwa ia dikutuk Minos, Slytherin binal yang senang menggodainya. Dan nama kutukan itu adalah...

**Warnings: **OOC. Parah. _Shounen-ai bordering yaoi_. Canon HP yang diporak-porandakan karena lebur dengan canon SS. _Possible_ typo(s).

**Tribute: **Untuk budota, manusia gamang yang menginspirasi pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk Sisil dan Wina, yang roleplay konyol MinosAlba-nya juga menjadi sumber inspirasi.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori, Years of Youth © tasyatazzu

.

.

.

**IV. Epilogue**

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit St. Mungo untuk Penyakit dan Luka-Luka Sihir seperti biasa penuh oleh penyihir-penyihir yang hilir mudik di koridor-koridornya, baik itu yang memang bekerja di sana sebagai penyembuh atau orang-orang yang hendak menyambangi kerabat dan kenalan masing-masing. Memasuki waktu makan siang seharusnya tempat itu berubah lebih sunyi karena beberapa pegawainya pergi untuk beristirahat atau ganti _shift_, namun kehadiran seseorang membuat mereka bertahan di pos masing-masing, sekedar untuk memandangi ataupun bergosip tentang seseorang tersebut.

Seseorang yang dimaksud tanpa mengetuk pintu apalagi mengucap "Permisi" terlebih dahulu melenggang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di ujung lantai tiga, menemukan seseorang dengan surai sewarna jerami berdiri memunggungi pintu masuk.

"Selamat siang, Kepala Penyembuh Albafica. Bisa minta _check-up_ sebelum Anda pergi makan siang?"

Tidak perlu membalikkan badan pun Albafica tahu siapa yang menyapanya itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang cukup kurang ajar untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa izin. "Boleh saja. Sepertinya otak Anda kehilangan beberapa mur, hei Bapak Calon Hakim Ketua Wizengamot, jadi nanti minta Sir Shion yang bertugas di lantai empat untuk mengetuk kepala Anda dengan palu saja, ya."

"Kayaknya bakal sakit, ya, diketuk palu. Kira-kira, pacar si Calon Hakim Ketua mau menemani selama proses pembenahan otak itu berlangsung, tidak, ya?"

"Bermimpilah, Minos."

Minos tertawa, lalu merangkul Albafica, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam rambut tebal sang kekasih, mencium wangi syampo aroma mawar dari helaian-helaian kecokelatan itu. "Sudah selesai, 'kan? Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Sebentar, biar kurapikan ini dulu."

Terdengar dua suara tuk pelan saat Albafica merapikan berkas-berkas di mejanya, dan setelah ia meletakan tumpukan kertas tersebut dan yakin bahwa ruang kerjanya sudah tertata rapi, penyembuh muda itu menggenggam tangan Minos yang masih melingkar di bahunya, membawanya turun agar mereka bisa bergandengan.

"Ayo."

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan iri yang dilempar oleh para staf rumah sakit yang mereka lewati. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-sehari, karena semenjak Albafica bekerja di sana Minos selalu menyempatkan diri setidaknya sekali seminggu untuk makan siang bersama atau menjemput Albafica pulang setelah _shift_ kekasihnya itu selesai. Herannya, para penyembuh itu tidak pernah bisa menerima fakta bahwa kolega tercantik mereka statusnya sudah _taken_, dan yang mereservasi pun orangnya tidak bisa dengan mudah ditandingi—salah satu lulusan terbaik Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dan populer di kalangan pejabat Kementerian Sihir.

Kini mereka berada di salah satu restoran Muggle terdekat dari Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Malas berjalan jauh untuk sekedar makan siang, mereka beralasan.

"Kudengar pagi ini Kardia _check-in_ lagi?" Minos memutar garpunya, membuat spaghetti Naepolitan pesanannya melilit di sana. "Heran juga, kenapa dia tidak sekalian memboyong semua barang bawaannya dan tinggal di sana? Pacarnya yang Ketua Penyembuh di lantai empat pasti akan senang sekali."

Albafica tertawa, masih mengaduk es batu di dalam gelas limun pesanannya. "Apa mau dikata; pekerjaannya sebagai Auror membuatnya sering berhadapan dengan bahaya. Yah, walau aku setuju ia terlalu sering terluka... kudengar, ia sengaja mengejar target-target berhaya. Seolah-olah dia mengejar malaikat maut."

"Harusnya dia menawarkan diri untuk bekerja jadi sipir tahanan di Azkaban kalau memang ingin bertemu malaikat maut. Atau cari saja Rhadamanthys—pasti dia akan dengan senang hati membantu Kardia."

"Rhadamanthys belum mengubah ambisinya?"

"Belum, kalau dari ceritanya minggu lalu, saat kami _hang out_ bersama Aiacos setelah sekian lama."

Meneguk sedikit minumannya, Albafica lalu berujar sambil tersenyum, "Kalian bertiga juga tidak banyak berubah. Masih lengket satu sama lain."

Kali ini, Minos yang tertawa, membuat Albafica tercenung selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ternyata memang benar."

Sembari memasukan gulungan spaghetti ke dalam mulut, Minos memberi tatapan bertanya kepada Albafica, yang segera direspon dengan, "Ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Saat aku 'disesatkan' oleh Sir Apollo."

"Oh." Menelan makanannya, pejabat kementerian satu itu lalu menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja ingat. Kau benar-benar polos dan imut waktu itu, Albafica. Dengan mudahnya kau percaya bahwa yang kau rasakan waktu itu adalah kutukan."

"Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang pun aku masih percaya bahwa kita memang mengutuk satu sama lain."

Dahi Minos berkerut, tapi setelah lama ia memandangi senyum penuh arti yang tak juga pergi dari wajah Albafica, baru ia mengerti dan menimpali.

"Kau benar. Karena sampai sekarang pun kita masih tidak bisa terlepas dari efeknya, ya?"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan dan, tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilempar oleh orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, menggenggam tangan dan menyentuhkan dahi satu sama lain, berbagi pengaruh kutukan yang telah menempel permanen pada diri mereka semenjak sepuluh tahun silam.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

_I seriously can't stop loving this pair._ Tangan saya sampai nyaris nggak bisa berhenti bikin fanart Albafica dalam balutan jubah seragam Hogwarts dan jubah penyembuh karena roleplay makhluk-makhluk sinting asal MSN itu beneran konyol tapi fluffy gimanaaaaa gitu. Sil, Win, biarpun kalian hobi banget nge-_bully _saya, _I love you guyyys _(kapan kita bikin HP AU Day lagi? Shion belum sempat dibuat merana itu! :p).

Maaf untuk budota yang sudah sering direpotin dan dihujat karena versi blognya suka pendek-pendek begitu, dan terima kasih karena sudah sering bikin saya fangirling ("DEDEEEEP!", "ECIE AKHIRNYA ALBA MUNCUL", dsb) macam orang gila di kosan. Jangan sering galau, ya, bu. Kasian itu Kardidi disiksa mulu batinnya, padahal zodiak sendiri. Ehehe.

Ada pertanyaan atau kritikan? Silahkan dilayangkan ke laptop saya melalui review. Tapi jangan anon, ya, soalnya nggak mungkin saya balas.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dari awal sampai akhir. Sampai ketemu di fanfiksi saya yang lain! _*bows*_


End file.
